


Your Hands Are Soft

by tiredpidgeon



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 1, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpidgeon/pseuds/tiredpidgeon
Summary: Kageyama shoved him back and they started their usual fight where one would try to hit the other but they were both terrible at fighting and it was a complete disaster. They only snapped out of it when they heard Tsukishima snorting.“They’re holding hands.” he snickered to Yamaguchi who laughed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - holding hands

“Hinata, dumbass, you suck!” Kageyama yelled from across the court from where he’d served. Hinata had got distracted and missed the receive, paving the road for Kageyama to start their ritual bickering.

“Well, maybe you could not serve at someone who’s not paying attention!” Hinata yelled back but flinched when Kageyama started walking towards him. He looked scary, as always.

“Well, maybe you could pay fucking attention to practice you dumbass!” Kageyama was getting closer and Hinata was ultimately out of comebacks so he just mimicked Kageyama.

“Well, maybe you could pay fucking attention to practice you dumbass!” he said in a funny voice while holding his hair down and making a gloomy facial expression to mock Kageyama.

“Are you fucking serious?” Kageyama growled and Hinata knew he was playing in dangerous grounds but he couldn’t help himself.

“Are you fucking serious?” he mocked again and Kageyama got a whole lot scarier as he moved to grab Hinata by the shirt but the boy dodged and ran away.

It didn’t take long for the taller boy to catch up to him and grab him by the back of his shirt.

“Caught you, dumbass!” Kageyama growled with a smirk.

“Caught you, dumbass!” Hinata mocked again and turned in Kageyama’s grip, shoving him.

Kageyama shoved him back and they started their usual fight where one would try to hit the other but they were both terrible at fighting and it was a complete disaster. They only snapped out of it when they heard Tsukishima snorting.

“They’re holding hands.” he sneakered to Yamaguchi who laughed.

And indeed the boys had ended up holding hands. They were facing each other and at one point when Kageyama tried to hit Hinata the boy stopped him with his hand and they ended up with fingers intertwined. Kageyama’s left hand was also reaching for Hinata but the smaller boy had his right hand gripped around his wrist to stop him. It took them a while to understand what Tsukishima was on about but when they did they both jumped back, startled. Tsukishima snorted and left with Yamaguchi, leaving behind two very flustered volleyball idiots. Hinata’s blush went down to his neck while Kageyama’s face was red as a tomato.They stared at each other without saying anything for a while, the blush on their faces not subsiding. Hinata was the first to break the silence.

“Your hands are soft.” he whispered shyly, not looking at Kageyama. That only caused both of them to blush deeper.

“Wanna get some meat buns after school, dumbass?” Kageyama whispered back after a while of silence. Hinata smiled at that and looked up at him.

“Deal. Whoever gets to the end of the court first wins!” he yelled and took off.

“Not fair, you got a headstart!” Kageyama took off after him.

“Not fair, you got a headstart!”Hinata mocked and they ran together to the end of the court.


End file.
